Ichigo's twin
by RaigaKurosaki
Summary: What if Ichigo had a slightly older brother? What will this change? Will Ichigo survive the possible sibling rivalries and the soul society? I don't own Bleach. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

3rd person POV

Isshin Kurasaki sat there beside his wife in the Ishida family hospital holding a baby boy with a small tuft of black hair and silver eyes, his smiling face was looking up at Isshin.

His wife Masaki was holding a baby with a small tuft of orange hair and rich brown eyes. The two smiled at their sons and soon after they left Masaki smiling and waving at her cousin Ryuuken Ishida as they left

**9 years later**

Masaki's POV

Me and my sons Ichigo and Raiga**(A/N:I went through a lot of names but this seemed like the coolest it means 'thunder fang')** were walking home in the rain until Ichigo took off towards a river where a girl sat about to jump in, then I saw Raiga run after his brother saying,

"Ichi-chan, come back here!"

I ran after them in case there may have been a hollow and when Raiga caught up to Ichigo and stopped him a monster with a white mask, or hollow, attacked them I got there just in time to use my Quincy bow and shoot an arrow into the hollow's eye before it dissipates and flows into Raiga, I was shocked until a voice in my head said,

_Masaki you have used your powers wonderfully but you will die either way but I can save your sons, I have given your qiuncy powers to Raiga so he may protect himself until he unlocks his._

I understood this was the Quincy king Yhwach,

_That is all I ask_, I replied

I smiled as the hollow's claws penetrated my skin and a torrent of blood poured from the wound.

Raiga's POV

I watched as my mom's lifeless body landed on Ichigo, noticing a a chain on her arm I picked it up and looked from it to my mom to the ring around my neck, a gift from my mother on my last birthday and pure fury emanated from me as the chain began to glow and in my hands was the same bow she'd just used to take the monster's eye out, but instead of blue it was pure black, I pulled back what appeared to be a string and it shot arrows from nowhere, I watched amazed as the arrows flowed towards the monster who ran away, and a voice behind me said,

"Wow such power and it's only borrowed your father and godmother were right you are very surprising."

I turned on the voice to see a a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he had chin stubble. He was wearing a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath, a coat black with white diamonds, traditional Japanese wooden sandals (_geta_), and a striped dark green and white bucket hat. He was carrying a fan, which he was using to hide his face.

I pointed the bow at him but he held his hands up in surrender and said,"It's okay,I'm a friend of your dad's, now put the bow away and I'll call someone to let them know your safe."

I nodded but stared at him wearily as he called someone on his phone and in minutes a ambulance comes around the corner and stopped in front of us a paramedic got an unconscious Ichigo from under mom and took him to the ambulance along with mom, but i knew she was dead or she would have continued to fight the monster when asked I started to tell him when the man said,

"They were walking home when someone attacked them but the mother fought back and ran away but not before fatally wounding the mother, I came by and saw them hurt and went to help the mother is a friend of mine's wife and these are his sons."

The paramedic asked if that was true and I nodded and the man said,"If you need more proof ask the boy's father the boy can tell you the number."

I told the paramedic who called and explained the situation and the paramedic hanged up after a small reply, the paramedic turned and said,"Your story checks out, the father was the one that called us so you must have called him, the father is on his way."

The man nods and the paramedic tells me,"Please wait with Urahara-san here until your father gets here, your brother will be taken to the hospital and we'll check for internal injuries so far he's just in a coma."

I nodded and the paramedic left, not 5 minutes after dad drove up and ran to me before hugging me, he asked,"Where's your mom's body and your brother?"

I told him and he nodded, but then he saw my face and I said,"I want an explanation mom knew what the monster was and attacked it on sight, I-i-i felt its evil presence and then when it killed mom I used her bow to scare it away."

He looked taken aback,"How?"

I said,"Well if mom attacked it on sight then she'd have to know what it was and since she honestly tells you everything you obviously know what it was and why its presence is evil, and about mom's bow."

He looked at Urahara who nodded and said,"Okay first do you want to know this and if so how much?"

I said,"Yes and all of it and don't try to lie I may be 9 but I'm smarter than any high schooler."

He nodded and said,"Now this all starts with humans now there's this thing humans have called spiritual pressure or reishi which if strong enough and harnessed the human becomes classified as a Quincy who uses reishi to make a bow to fight with, now here's the next part when a human dies they become a soul or a plus**(A/N:Is that right, I can't remember which name they used)**, now if a souls stays in this world to long they become hollows or evil souls which devour anything with reishi now all souls have spiritual energy but those with stronger reishi can become a shinigami or soul reaper a soul reaper fights with a zanpakuto or soul slayer, a sword with capabilities matching the soul reaper's escense or in some cases an aspect of the person, a soul reaper send souls to the sooul society, or technically heaven, and can purify hollows, a Quincy on the other hand kills them, your mother was a Quincy and your father is a shinigami without his powers, there fore you are half Quincy half shinigami."

I said,"I want to learn to be a shinigami."

They both looked taken aback before nodding,"Okay you'll need to stay with Kisuke for a while good new your godmother lives at his house to keep him in line."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here's chapter one, I'll try to get two up soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is.**

'Zanpakuto speech'

_**'**thoughts/ flashbacks'_

* * *

><p>ch.2<p>

Raiga's POV

**six years later**

I glared at Kisuke, he'd been teaching me for six years now and he still acted like he was stronger which he admitted he wasn't, we were having a training bout before I went to school, I slashed at him with my Zanpakuto to which he dodged. I still remembered when I met her.

**Flashback**

_I sat there looking around at my inner world which is my house, I walked up stairs and looked as each room was different, Ichigo's and my room was memories of Ichigo, Dad's was memories of dad and so on. I walked on until I found a door labeled 'Shinigami powers' beside it was a door covered in chains showing a crow on each of the chains and they looked familiar, but were covering the label, beside that was a door that looked like a white mask with a black X on it in the eye holes are creepy gold eyes the door was labeled 'Hollow Powers'. beside it was a black and green door that wasn't labeled._

_I stepped into the Shinigami door to find a woman, about 25, smiling at me, she had black hair and red eyes, and was wearing red V-neck T-shirt, black Jacket, black skinny jeans, and black trainers on her back were two bat wings._

_She smiled at me and said,"Raiga you've come, finally, I can talk to you and might I say you look cute, my 10 year old master you."_

_I looked at her confused and then nodded in understanding,"You must be my Zanpakuto."_

_She nodded,"Now most of the time the shinigami can't hear the Zanpakuto because they don't know a certain rule and the Zanpakuto doesn't tell them but I'll tell you now my rules are simple, don't die and never give up, if you waver you will die, if you are uncertain you will die so move forward and win."_

_I nodded and she smiled wider, "I am Akuma an aspect of your strength and intelligence."_

_I nodded and we talked for the rest of the day._

**Flashback end**

I sighed as it ended in a draw, I'd run out of time and had to go, I put on a black shirt with a red diamond in the middle, a pair of black jeans with a chain hanging at my side connected to my pants at the waist and at the pocket, I also had a pair of black running shoes and a black jacket with a red inside. Akuma had suggested the look and I liked it, I walked out saying,

"Bye Yoro-chan, bye hat-and-clogs."

My godmother Yoruichi smiled and Kisuke sighed,"I should really be used to that nickname."

I arrived at school an hour later and sighed as Keigo jumped at me, I sidestepped and when he fell to the ground I bounced my bag on his head, he yelled,"OW!"

The back of his head now had a new bump on it and he asked,"Raiga, what is in that bag?"

I said,"A few different weapons, you know just in case, I've got a book with about 1,000 pages in it and my brass knuckles."

He just looked at me and I said,"I like to be prepared."

He nodded albeit worriedly looking at me, Then I heard someone behind me say,"Ohayo, Raiga-san, did you hear? Ichigo's house was run into by a truck."

I shook my head and the person said,"Why, are you not worried?"

I said,"Because Tatsuki, I know if anything happens Karin'll take care of things she's the one with the most common sense."

She asked,"What about Ichigo?"

I smiled as I turned to her, she looked at me like I was crazy and I said,"Tatsuki, a wise woman once told me, 'Common sense is like a brain those that need it most don't use it'."

She asked,"Who told you that?"

"My godmother."

Keigo asked,"Why don't you live with your dad?"

I said,"Well I chose to my dad said I'd need a mother figure and that a father figure would be useless to me remember guys I'm the one that saw my mom died."

I'd gotten quieter when I said that.

They nodded and Keigo walked off Tatsuki nodded and walked over to Orihime and I walked over to Uryu,"What's up cuz'?"

He looked at me and said,"Listen here, you are a shinigami and therefore my enemy."

I said,"Oh then you'll need to see this."

I showed him the chain that I'd gotten from my mother and said,"I am also a Quincy, I have little more than Quincy and Shinigami powers I have not decided which one I am."

He nodded and said,"Well then, I'm fine and I'd like to remind you that a soul reaper is in town."

I nodded and went to my seat, later Ichigo came in I hadn't talked to my twin in 6 years so I decided to do so now, I smirked and said,"Well Ichi-Chan long time no talk, last time we talked you were blaming me for something I had no control in."

Everyone in the group looked at him but he glared at me,"Her death was your fault."

I growled,"I knew Karin-Nee was the smart one but hell, you are just plain crazy."

He got up to hit me but Orihime stopped him and I said,"Thank you Orihime-chan, now Ichigo when are you going to stop blaming me for mom's death, I had no control in the situation whatsoever, you are disrespecting her by blaming people, live on for mom, that's what I'm doing, I've found someone to fill the void as long as I have a motherly figure I'll be okay but you need to move on first remember mom but don't spend you're life trying to find someone to blame."

Then we heard clapping and turned to see Kisuke he smiled,"good job Raiga-chan, Yoruichi'll be proud now can you please take your lunch so I can go back to running my store?"

I nodded and grabbed my lunch,"See you this afternoon hat-and-clogs, and try not to make Yoro-chan hit you again until I get back so I can film your stupidity."

He smiled,"I'll try you know Yo-chan she doesn't stop until I act my age."

I rolled my eyes,"That's gonna happen."

He left and I put my lunch in my bag before sitting down right when the teacher enters.

a few hours later

I sat in the tree at the edge of the grounds away from everyone else as me and Akuma had a conversation, I said,

"I still don't understand, why won't he just move on like mom would want?"

She replied,"Who knows he's Ichigo."

"You have a point." I conceded

Then I heard,"Hello, Raiga-kun, may I sit with you, I want to ask you something?"

I looked down to see Orihime, I nodded and held a hand out to her which she took.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is where I decided the chapter to end it. what will Orihime ask? Well read and reveiw me what you thin she'll say and if it's better than my idea, I'll use it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I feel bad for rushing so I'll wait to reveal what Orihime said but I need it soon, thanks guys.**

'Zanpakuto speaking'

_'thoughts/ flashbacks'_

* * *

><p>ch.3<p>

Rukia's POV

It's been a day since I lost most of my powers and the thing that was the weirdest to me is Ichigo's and his brother's relationship from what Ichigo said, it was Raiga's fault their mother died, if he'd stopped his mom's killer then she'd still be alive, I don't know if it's true though, anyway, Ichigo and I were running to Orihime's to stop her brother, who had turned into a hollow when a blur passed by us and stopped in front of Ichigo,

"So Ichi-chan you've become a shinigami good to know, now I don't have to worry when I have to kill a hollow I might be able to fill you with arrows while I'm at it or I'll use my Zanpakuto and knock some sense into you."

I looked to see Raiga who then noticed me,"So Rukia-chan you're the soul reaper who gave Ichigo the powers, too bad their insufficient against me, tsk tsk."

Ichigo grit his teeth,"Raiga what are you, you're not a shinigami?"

He smirked,"Of course, ask Uryu he's the one for information and Rukia your soul candy is in the shop."

I nodded,"Thanks."

He smiled and flash stepped away and we continued to run to Orihime's to find him him in between Sora and Orihime he looked at us a pitch black bow in hand and said,

"Ichigo nice of you to finally get here."

He then left and we later defeated Sora**(A/N:You should know the rest so it's still mostly the same)**

**The next day**

Raiga's POV

I sat on the top of the roof on top of the stairwells roof. When someone asked,"Raiga-san? What are you doing and why are you all alone you've only ever hung out with Ishida-san or whatever girl has the courage to talk to you."

I looked to see Mizuiro.

I said,"I don't get along with Ichigo or I'd hang out with you guys, right now I need to ask Kuchiki-san something."

He looked puzzled,"One last question, why don't you call her Rukia-chan like you do with most girls names?"

I said,"Because I know her brother will kill me if I get close to her, he might kill Ichigo anyway."

He nodded,"Well I'm going over to talk to her and Ichigo you can come with me if you want."

I nodded and followed.

They were talking until we walked up and Mizuiro said,"So you're together again?"

Ichigo said,"Huh?"

Mizuiro replied,"You're ofally chummy?"

Ichigo said,"Oh, Mizuiro, come o does it really look like we're chummy."

This continued to talk until Keigo came over,"What's this Rukia Kuchiki the hot transfer student is with you guys? How did that happen?"

Mizuiro said,"Ichigo picked her up, he's the one who brought her here."

"Huh, I did not?"Came Ichigo's retort

Keigo acted like the idiot he was and I punched his shoulder,"shut up, if Ichigo hangs out with a girl it's because he's oblivious."

Ichigo glares at me and I looked at Rukia,"Can I talk to you,"

I looked at the others,"In private."

She nodded and we walked out of earshot, I said,"Rukia I need your help, I want to make things right with Ichigo and I have an idea."

I told her the idea and she promised to help so we walked back over and I fell asleep while the others were talking

Later I woke up and decided to go back see dad and Yuzu so I walked to the clinic and when I walked into the door I said,"Hey dad, Yuzu, sorry I haven't come around in a while I've just been busy."

Dad smiled and hugged me and I hugged Yuzu before dad said,"Raiga I have something I want to tell you."

We stepped into dad's office and he said,"You know how Yoruichi is your godmother right?"

I nodded,"Well you also have a godfather and since you have your soul reaper powers you should know who he is, it's an old friend of mine named Toshiro Hitsugaya."

I nodded and said,"I'll see you later."

**Time skip(A/N:It's going to be the same as usual but Raiga's going to just do boring tasks while Ichigo does the fun jobs so I'll just skip that crap)**

It was the day before we went to see my mom's grave and Kisuke called me into the training area and said,"Now it's time for you to learn to control your extra powers for your mother your explanation of your inner world is the most organized in shinigami history, now I need to teach you to use your hollow powers and I need to give you this and teach you how to use it."

He produces a white glove that would go on my right arm where my mother's Quincy chain was, he said,"This will strengthen your Quincy power and it will allow you to use it in your shinigami form, also your mod soul is finished."

I nodded and took the small green candy before he continues,"Now you'll need to fight the hollow for control someday, you know banki correct?"

I nodded I hadn't used it but I could. He nodded,"Better now than later."

I nodded and went into my inner world and straight to the hollow door, inside was a guy about 15 with white hair styled like mine, gold eyes, and a shinigami Shihakusho(A/N:Is that right?), he smiled,

"Raiga, you have come early, the name is Shiro and I am your hollow powers."

"Doesn't Ichigo have hollow powers too?"

He nodded,"His hollow spirit is named Hichigo and he's my brother, my older brother."

I smiled at the same time he did at the irony and he said,"Well listen here since I'm rooming in your body we have a little fight you beat me you use my power for what you want when you want it and if you loose I get to take control and beat the hell out of hat-man."

I held out my hand,"Deal."

He shook it,"Deal."

I got into position and smiled as he did the same we both held our hands onto the hilt of the swords and yelled,"Banki! Chi Akuma!"

The blade lengthened and turned blood red along with the hilt and guard, which changed to look like demon wings(blood red of course.), we smiled and ran at each other.

I slashed at him and he dodged , he slashed back and I dodged, I smiled,"Reign over the crimson blood, Akuma!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this may be going fast but Raiga doesn't change much until the soul society. Until next time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys read and review to these questions**

** 1. What do you think Orihime said?**

'Zanpakuto speaking'

_'thoughts/ flashbacks_

'**Hollow speech**'

**I feel like doing this so I'll tell you I'm listening to Rebirthing by Skillet, I think it really matches Ichigo.**

* * *

><p>ch.4<p>

Kisuke's POV**(A/N:I'm not letting you see Raiga's banki yet if you want you can P.M. me any guesses you have and if you get it right I'll give you a shout out)**

I waited watching Raiga's body for any signs of movement that would signify a hollow fight but nothing so I decided to go to bed

**The next day**

Raiga's POV

I quickly ran after Karin and the others, I was late but Yoruichi held me back to make me wear white instead of black which she partially succeeded in I wore white except for my jacket.

I ran up to find Ichigo (in shinigami form), Rukia, and a Shinigami facing off with a hollow that was holding Karin, I used my mod soul Hiro to go into my shinigami form and jumped and while going down I slashed the hollow's arm off and grabbing Karin at the same time and landing behind them, the shinigami said,

"That speed, it's incredible."

I smiled,"Well if you think that's good you'd be surprised at mine and Ichigo's heritage."

They whirled around and I said,"Ichigo avenge our mother, do what I couldn't kill Grand Fisher and soak the ground with his blood, he will pay for taking Kaa-chan from us, the reason I awoke my shinigami heritage was to make sure that I could become strong to protect the ones I love you have the same motivation but stronger, so kill this filthy hollow."

I turned to the shinigami and said,"I'll give you a report for Rukia."

Ichigo and Rukia go to fight the hollow while I said,"So here's the report, Rukia was doing her job herself, up until a few weeks ago when a hollow attacked and trying to save Ichigo and my other relatives she tried to fight it and got wounded, she couldn't kill the hollow herself so to save lives she gave Ichigo her powers only supposed to give some but ended up giving most of it due to his shinigami heritage-"

Ichigo was about to be eaten when the shinigami saved him I sighed as Rukia orders Kon to save Karin and Yuzu I followed after grabbing my body and ran with him for protection, when we stopped I said,

"I wonder, keep them safe Kon."

I flash stepped to the others and saw Ichigo with his blade ready and Grand Fisher jumping away, I yelled,"You're not getting away!"

I slashed into his back and he fell to the ground as Ichigo falls unconscious I then slashed into the hollow thousands of times until he was falling apart and becoming nothing,

"I have avenged our mother in the name of Ichigo and Raiga Kurosaki, sons of Isshin Shiba former captain of squad 10 and Masaki Kurosakil a Quincy."

I then fell everything going black but I looked down to see one claw in my stomach, I chuckled weakly,"One last dieing attack, eh?"

Then it all went black

Kisuke's POV

I sighed as I picked Raiga up and carried him back, after a good check I found out that he had lost a lot of blood, he had a concussion, and he also was in a coma due to stress of the last few hours.

I sighed as Yoruichi went all mother hen on him yelling at me to treat him.

**a week later(A/N:I know it's a big skip but I really want to get to the parts you'll like instead of the boring shit.)**

I woke up to see Yoruichi standing over me and she said,"Finally, you're awake and I don't have to worry anymore."

I smiled and she said,"Well let me know if anything happens I have to go get your friends Orihime, Uryu, and Chad, they and Ichigo are going to the soul society to save Rukia."

I nodded and left after changing into my normal clothing and went into the training area to help set up the Senkaimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys The poll is closed and I have tallied up the scores<strong>

**here are the results**

**write a female Ichigo story:15**

**Write a story where Ichigo is born a shinigami:15**

**Write a story where Ichigo is stronger:12**

**and now for the last option**

**Continue Ichigo's twin:1**

**So Ichigo's twin is going to be discontinued but something else will go in it's place**

**I'm mixing the top two together so now I'm making a story where Ichigo was born a shinigami and was born a girl thanks for voting and might I recomend these stories**

**Ichigo and Raiga:Angels and Demons, by Jaykid1, I found this yesterday and thought, it's more descriptive then my story, and I loved it**

**Three Twin Swords by ninjapanda16, I like this one(Don't you?)**

**Little Princess by theskythatshinesbright, Cool**

**True Shinigami by Shinku Kami No Arashi , one word: Great**

**In the Eyes of a Child by MarauderProperty , I think if this one is continued it'll be great **

**A Second Chance by Kami no Uzumaki, this is great**

**Bleach: The Betrayal by TrueInitiative , ichigo becomes badass**

**A New Bleach Generation by Inferno in the Dark , This one I think is great**

**Shinigami Death by Pokepika's Haunt, I just like this one**

**Within Temptation's Grasp byyume girl 91,This one is slowly going from good to great**

**The Butterfly Effect by Dracoqueen22, I think this one is great **

**The Princess of Las Noches by Belletiger BT, I just like this one so I'll let you know about it **

**Setting Sun, Rising Moon by Jaina, I'm still reading this one**


End file.
